


Falling to Grace

by RosieTwiggs



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs
Summary: Companion piece to Grace in the Fall. The kiss from Thomas's perspective.





	Falling to Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HighSeasMarginalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighSeasMarginalia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Grace in the Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189094) by [RosieTwiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs). 



“And someone should be willing to defend it.”

His heart swells in the silence that follows James’s declaration. Yes, he is frustrated, and yes, his work has just become that much more difficult, and  _yes_. James has put himself in tremendous danger. To align himself so firmly with him in front of his father, well…

He knows what his father is going to assume.

But despite it all, it is in this moment that he finds in James what he has felt in his own heart for months. Ever since the bright-eyed, and beautifully idealistic lieutenant had first challenged his ideas.

James doesn’t know, cannot know how he has shown his hand, but Thomas recognizes an openness to him, a space just large enough to fill with possibility.

He glances at Miranda, and he knows that she knows. She’s seen it too. And so she must know that he cannot let this chance pass him by, knows as well how long he’s desired the man whose passionate anger veils another passion, just beneath the surface.

Miranda gives him the slightest of nods, though her mouth is set in a grim line of worry. There is possibility here, yes, but there is danger as well.

Thomas stands and makes his way around the table. He is slow, approaching him as one would approach a wild animal, careful and calculating in every motion.

Thomas expects the flinch when he begins to lean, but it pains him, nonetheless. He freezes, watching James’s eyes, waiting for the permission there, for the acceptance. 

He hopes his eyes say what he cannot in that moment. 

 _Allow me. Trust me._   _Please._

And incredibly, James does.

It’s ecstasy when he finally seals their lips together. Months of fantasy cannot do it justice, but Thomas knows that the headiness of this moment comes more from James’s complete surrender to him, from the blind faith he is giving him, than anything physical. The thought sparks a flame in his chest, and he deepens the kiss ever so slightly, needing more, needing to show James that his trust has not been misplaced.

A shiver passes through the other man, and a fierce sense of triumph careens through him when he feels hands grip tightly at his back, holding on, pulling Thomas closer.

He is lost - he’s never going to stop wanting this. 

He is never going to stop loving this man.

Words are inadequate to explain to James the depths of his emotions, of his need. There is only one way he can imagine to prove to him how far his devotion goes.

“Stay,” he says, unabashedly. 

Maybe hours from now, when he’s shown James every pleasure imaginable, when he’s pulled from him every whimper, every groan, every cry from his lips that he can manage and left him spent and open, he’ll be able to supplement those sounds with the right words. Maybe, if-

“Yes.”

It’s not very often that Thomas is wrong. But that word? That single word says everything.


End file.
